1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a welding helmet. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a welding helmet and a face plate for a welding helmet.
2. Description of Related Art
Welding helmets are commonly used in the art as an aid to protecting the wearer from dangers such as sparks, heat, or flashes of light, specifically ultraviolet and infrared light. Typical welding helmets cover the front and/or sides of the head and include a relatively transparent front portion to see through. It is well known that the intense brightness and heat associated with welding activity can damage the eye, including possibly causing blindness. The transparent portion, therefore, may be a specially designed glass or plastic material to protect the user""s eyes from intense heat and light generated by the welding activity. The transparent portion operates by filtering out harmful light and/or dimming visible light and harmful portions of the ultraviolet and infrared spectra.
Many welding helmets consist of a helmet body and a separate face plate that snaps into the front of the helmet. Although popular, many of these helmets suffer from the disadvantage of not creating an adequate seal between the face plate and the helmet. Consequently, light may seep through the helmet at the perimeter of the face plate where it is connected to the helmet. This is especially dangerous if there is a sudden burst of intense light. Under that circumstance, the welding helmet may not sufficiently protect the user""s eyes from damaging, and possibly blinding, light.
There thus remains a need for an efficient and economic welding helmet that reduces seepage of light into the helmet.
The purpose and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in and apparent from the description that follows, as well as will be learned by practice of the invention. Additional advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the methods and systems particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as from the appended drawings.
A feature of an embodiment of the present invention is a welding helmet comprising a face portion defined by a wall about the perimeter of the face portion, extending toward the interior of the welding helmet. Yet another feature of an embodiment of the present invention is a flange extending from the interior end of the wall towards the center of the face portion. A further feature of an embodiment of the present invention is a sloped outer portion about the exterior perimeter of the face portion. Another feature of an embodiment of the present invention is a pair of openings in the flange adjacent the top portion of the wall, the openings each having a protrusion therein protruding parallel to the flange. Yet a further feature of an embodiment of the present invention is a plurality of channels in the bottom portion of the wall. An advantage of the present invention is that a face portion is created that can be completely covered by a face plate to reduce seepage of harmful light.
Yet another feature in an embodiment of the present invention is a face plate for covering a face portion of a welding helmet comprising a bezel including a plurality of barbs extending therefrom. Another feature of an embodiment of the face plate according to the present invention is a pair of tabs having holes therein, extending from the interior side of the bezel. Another feature of an embodiment according to the present invention is an interior groove about the perimeter of the bezel. An advantage of an embodiment of the present invention is that connections between the face plate and the helmet are in the interior of the helmet to reduce seepage of harmful light.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitutes part of this specification, are included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the method and system of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the principles of the invention.